Escapist
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Some things are just wrong. But some things... some things are so wrong that they can't help but be so right. Short-lived, but worth every moment of bliss. Oneshot, RL/Alicia Spinnet... smut is minimal


**A/N: This is me continuing my quest of M rated Remus fics. Time for Alicia Spinnet! (This is the second of many, first was Alice Longbottom… Yes, I'm going alphabetically. That way I don't forget anyone! :D) Hope you enjoy this little flight of fantasy that's helping me jumpstart my other work, and please, read and review and check out some of my longer stories!**

**-J**

It was completely wrong of him to take advantage of his position as a professor, but Dumbledore knew that Remus had a werewolf's needs. Surely the man didn't expect…?

But he likely didn't condone the thought of Remus ogling the minors, when there were shopkeepers in the village, and even plenty of single professors. Still.

When Alicia had first stepped into his class, Remus knew it was going to be very difficult to behave himself that year. She was very pretty, long, light brown hair in waves that cascaded around her shoulders, when they weren't bouncing behind her in a ponytail. She was an athlete, after all, a Quidditch player, and by all counts a good one, and she couldn't be bothered to have her hair in her face.

Except when she was writhing beneath him in his bed, and then her hair was often in her face, tousled and lovely. But that is later on in the story, of course.

He watched her carefully in class, especially with her teammate, Oliver Wood. At first, Remus was sure that they were a couple, but then he realized that there was simply friendship and camaraderie between them: Oliver was married to his broomstick and goalposts. And that wasn't a euphemism for anything. Alicia, on the other hand, was a social girl with a life outside of Quidditch, and she made a point of reminding Oliver of this regularly, as winning the Quidditch Cup was taking over Oliver's life, and he was attempting to hijack the lives of the rest of the team as well.

She grew increasingly less energetic as the year, and season, went on. Remus knew it was Oliver Wood's fault, making them practice all hours of the day and night, and he wanted to hurt the boy for stealing the sparkle in Alicia Spinnet's eyes. She still smiled at Remus every time she walked into class, but her eyes were dull and her hair was flat, and her cheeks not nearly as rosy as they ought to have been.

Now, of course, she didn't look a thing like that, cheeks flushed, hair fanned out around her, eyes sparkling happily… She looked almost like her old self again, except better, somehow, because Remus knew he was responsible for the transformation. But that is later on in the story.

If someone were to ask Remus to go up to a calendar and mark down the day it had happened, Remus couldn't have done so, but he knew it was after the Christmas holiday. And anyway, there were more important things to remember, like the adorable nervousness on her sweet face as she made her way across the classroom to him at the end of the day.

He hadn't asked her to come and see him, although he wished very much that he would have thought of something like that. Instead, she asked him if she could meet with him for help on the essay about the colonization habits of nocturnal beasts. He had told her to come in after class. For a while, they actually did work on the essay, despite his intense desire to push her over his desk and drive her out of her mind, but his restraint didn't need to last long. Alicia made the first move.

Her lips had tasted delicious on his, addictive, like the Cherry Chapstick she wore, and better than he'd even thought they would. The Chapstick wouldn't do her much good, he had thought wryly as he nibbled at her lip, his saliva wiping away the healing balm as he explored the taste and feel of her.

The guilt had kicked in later that night, as he knew it would, as it must. After all, he was a professor, a dark creature, and an old man, and he had just snogged a young, gorgeous, innocent student.

But his self-loathing and guilt left fast as their "essay help" became a more and more frequent fixture in their lives, and by the time March rolled around she had made her first unforgettable appearance in his bed.

It had been a Thursday. They had planned an "essay session," but he had forgotten about it after a less-than-productive staff meeting. More than a decade had passed and Severus still knew how to make Remus absolutely furious with a few simple words. The man did have a gift, Remus would give him that, but he felt a little less sorry in that moment for not stopping Sirius and James as they had bullied Severus as a boy. But Severus was pushed completely from Remus's mind when he heard a tapping at his door, the door to his quarters, and he stood with a frown to answer it, wondering who it would be. It was Alicia.

"We were supposed to meet, Professor," she said breathlessly, "but I waited for twenty minutes and you never showed."

His heart clenched a little as he realized he'd left the poor girl waiting without explanation, but he couldn't help but be thrilled to see her standing before him. He barely stuttered out an apology and certainly didn't have time to process anything before she dropped her robes to reveal a very prominent lack of outfit underneath. At that point in time, Remus lost the last semblances of control he had had, gone with the wind and completely forgotten like an old pair of shoes well replaced.

It had been the first of a string of nights, curled up in each other's arms, dancing the dance of lovers, ignoring all of the obvious, glaring reasons why they shouldn't be mingling each other's sweat, spreading the fires of their passion between themselves until it burned them alive. Remus felt more at home with her in his bed than he had in a very long time, and she seemed so perfect there, so natural in his arms.

Exams were almost done. Alicia would be graduating. He would probably never see her again. So for the little time he had left, he decided, kissing the bare shoulder of her peacefully sleeping form, he was going to remember every detail. Happiness so pure did not come very often, especially for men like him.


End file.
